The Marauders
by Dyna Moon
Summary: What was it like during the Marauder days? What pranks they pulled, what Quidditch was like, etc. Fun with Misers Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail!
1. Midnight Escapades

**Author Note:  
****Hi there! Anyone recognize me? Probably not! I used to be **_**All4Dyna**_** and then I disappeared, but I'm back now and ready to rumble!!  
Here is the re-release of ****The Chronicles of a Werewolf****.  
For more information on my disappearance, please visit my profile for the link to my MySpace.**

**The Marauders**

**Summary**: What was it like during the Marauder days? What pranks they pulled, what Quidditch was like, etc. Fun with Misers Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail!

**Rated**: PG-13 for some language

**Characters**: The Famous Marauders! Misers MoonyRemus Lupin, PadfootSirius Black, ProngsJames Potter, & WormtailPeter Pettigrew!! Also starring: Lily Evans, Quin Astra, Amber Ramla, & Severus Snape.

**Authors Note**: I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's my first fanfic, so it's not all that great. It is a cheap attempt at being funny.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of this. It is all owned by J.K. Rowling. Anything you recognise is J.K.'s. Anything you don't recognise is mine.

**Year**: Fifth

Chapter One

:: Midnight Escapades ::

Have you ever wondered what will happen in your future? Or have you ever wished you could change the past? In both cases, hoping everything will be okay in the end. Have you ever sat somewhere alone wondering what could have happened if you had done something different? Have you ever wondered if there is someone in the unknown universe controlling your life that doesn't seem to care what happens to you?

I have. I sit alone in a dark corner with only my dark and troubled thoughts as company. I'm stuck with my memories. Memories of my old life with my friends. I'm stuck remembering the people who loved me and those who hated me, and I miss them. I'm stuck wondering what would have happened if I hadn't followed Peter and had kept Harry instead of giving him up to Hagrid.

I'm lost in my mind. The mind of a man who lost his greatest friends, his self, and his godson. I made mistakes in my life that I don't want anyone else to make. My name is Sirius Black. This is my future. I never thought it would turn out this way. Here is my past so you won't make the same mistakes I did.

The hallway was dark. Somewhere in the distance a clock strikes one in the morning and a spider scurries across the floor. There are a few mysterious shadows lurking in the corners. On one side of the hallway is a line of ominous suits of armour. On the other wall are a couple windows that provide light from the moon outside. The most interesting part of this hallway are the moving paintings that line both walls. A few of the paintings are of girls dressed in frilly gowns spinning around and admiring themselves. Other paintings are of barons dressed in decorative clothing. One painting is of a meadow. Its so life like that it seems you could walk right through it and bask in the warm sun. A stray cow wanders lazily into the picture and munches on some grass and exits on the other side.

On one side of the hallway, at the very end, is a door. There isn't anything special about this door--except--it just opened and closed on its own! As if an invisible force had possessed it!

Suddenly there came the sound of fabric ripping and some movement.

"Peter!" came a voice, "You ripped my pants!" The voice seemed to belong to a young man.

"Sorry," came another voice. This voice was more high pitched and squeaky than the first. "I didn't mean to. Sirius pushed me!"

There was a loud "Uh!" which sounded more like a girl. Then, in a deeper voice, "I did not!" But there was a sense of amusement.

There was a whooshing sound and the once empty hall now held four mischievous boys.

One boy had short, messy black hair and light brown eyes like the colour of honey. His brilliant eyes were hidden behind round, black glasses. The boy looked to be fifteen, and was kneeling on the floor studying his ripped pant leg. "These were my favourite pants!"

"Well, if you would just wear pants that weren't so long and torn, you wouldn't have this problem." Commented another boy with black hair. He had dark mysterious blue eyes like the colour of the night sky. He was smiling brightly, very obviously amused at the other boys' expense.

"Shut it Sirius!"

"Shut it Sirius," mocked Sirius in a high whiney voice. "One to be talking James! You're the one complaining about your damn pants!"

James looked up at his friend and smiled, "What would I do without you."

Sirius smiled and shrugged, "I don't know."

"I wouldn't have anyone to blame anything on." Laughed a fatter boy. He was shorter than the others and wasn't as handsome. He had small, watery blue eyes and short, thin brown hair.

Another boy began to laugh, "Good point Peter!" This boy was slightly taller than his three other friends. He had light brown hair that was speckled with silver and light brown eyes that were flecked with gold.

Sirius looked hurt. "Well that's not right Remus! You're not clumsy like Peter and therefore have nothing to blame me on!"

All four boys laughed. James, having fixed his pants with a simple charm, stood up. "So why did you drag us all down here this early in the morning Remus?"

"Well," Remus began. "I think I found something!" The other boys were staring expectantly at him. Sirius, the most excited of the three, was sitting on the ground at Remus' feet. "I think I found a passage way to add to the map." Continued Remus while smiling at his friends facial expressions. Peter looked shocked, James was beaming, and Sirius looked like Christmas had come early.

Finally Sirius exploded and started screaming like a school girl. "Are you serious?"

Remus smiled, "We just have to find it. I passed it today while going to Ancient Runes class. Some Ravenclaws in front of me said something about Herbology class and the passage opened. I didn't get a good look though, but I do remember the password."

James congratulated his friend, "Well done Remus! But what is the password?"

Remus smiled and stated simply, "Toadstool."

"That's it?" asked Peter. Remus nodded. "Alright then. I'm going to test out some places."

James patted Remus on the shoulder. "Wow. I'm so impressed! It's only the fourth day of school after all!"

"It's actually the fifth day of school." Interrupted Sirius. "It is Friday morning you know."

James rolled his eyes, "You are far too literal."

"But you love me for it," Sirius batted his eyelashes.

"Hush! No one's supposed to know!" James faked seriousness.

Remus shook his head, "If you two don't mind, I'd like to find this passage before it gets too late."

"You mean early," Sirius muttered under his breath.

Remus rolled his eyes and moved to look at the paintings.

Peter, meanwhile, had been walking around the hallway pointing his wand at random objects and muttering the password. Nothing happened.

Sirius and James were studying the armour. They would lift the arms or remove the helmets to look inside the hallow metal shell.

"Do you at least have an idea where the passage opened?" asked an exasperated Peter.

"I think it was around these paintings."

Soon, the hall was full of "hmm"s and the occasional "toadstool", but nothing happened.

Finally Sirius had enough, "Are you sure it wa-"

"Aha!" Remus shouted excitedly. "I've found it!"

"What!" James shouted.

"Where?" Sirius joined.

"Let me see!" yelped an excited Peter.

The four boys huddled in front of the painting. It was a large painting of an open meadow with a few stray cows wandering around.

"Do you see it?" Remus asked hoping his friends would understand.

"What," Sirius asked sarcastically, "Those fat black and white things? Yes Remus, those are cows."

Remus rolled his eyes. "No. Come on now, it's on the ground and has to do with the password."

"Hmm," Peter sighed thoughtfully.

"Oh!" exclaimed James. "Do the mushrooms in the grass have anything to do with it?"

Remus smiled and laughed, "Very good James!"

He turned around and said the password--toadstool--and watched the painting slide back to reveal a dark passage.

Peter and James whooped, Sirius clapped, and Remus bowed dramatically.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Peter asked enthusiastically.

"Right!" said James, who was also very excited. "Let's go!"

The boys went into the tunnel and watched the portrait slide back into place.

"Lumos," James muttered. A dim light cut through the darkness and illuminated the tunnel. James held his lighted wand above his head so he could see his three friends.

Sirius was a little further down the tunnel, away from the other boys, "Who should lead this time?"

"How about you, Remus?" James suggested. "Since you found this passage."

Remus smiled. "Sounds good to me!"

The boys walked in a single file line with Remus as the leader, James at the end, and Peter and Sirius in between.

"Lumos," whispered Remus. The path in front of him brightened a little from the light of his wand.

The path was sloping gently downward, and the air was getting musky. The ground was covered in small rocks and an occasional spider.

Peter shivered, "It's getting colder and colder. I wish I would have remembered a cloak or a jumper or something."

"What's this?" Remus ran ahead. The light from his wand got dimmer and dimmer until it looked like a star in the night sky.

"Hey!" James yelled. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I found the exit!"

"Or entrance." Sirius commented. "It just depends on how you look at it."

James rolled his eyes and yelled back to Remus that they were coming.

Peter ran ahead. "Thank god! I thought we'd never get out of here."

James and Sirius began to run and soon passed Peter

"Last one there is a Slimy Slytherin!" Sirius yelled.

"I'm going to beat you!" James yelled competitively as he ran in front of Sirius.

"Oh no you won't!"

"Oh yes I will!"

"Oh no you won't!"

Oh yes I wi-"

"WATCH OUT!"

Peter heard the yelling, but he didn't see what happened. He ran up to where he though he had heard the yells. "Lumos." He looked around, but couldn't see anyone. He heard muffled moans and someone laughing slightly. "Are you guys okay?" Peter asked shakily. "What happened? Where are y-"

"Ouch! Peter! Don't step on me!"

"Sorry," Peter shined the light from his wand onto the ground and saw his three friends in a heap.

Remus was at the bottom of the pile tapping his fingers impatiently on the ground and looking very annoyed. On top of Remus was James who was rubbing his hand where Peter had stepped on him. Sirius was at the top of the pile laughing at the situation.

Remus wasn't happy about having two heavy boys on top of him. "Would you stop laughing, you prat, and get off of me!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" said Sirius in a strangled voice. He was beat red from laughing.

"Well hurry up!" grumbled James who was still massaging his hand.

"You just find this amusing because you're on top!" Commented Remus. "You're lucky I'm pinned to the ground, other wise I'd have hexed you already!"

Finally Sirius rolled off and the two boys were able to stand. "That was just too funny!" Sirius laughed.

Remus glared at him, "You big oaf."

Sirius looked at his friend, "What was in your pumpkin juice Mr. Crabby Pants?"

"Don't worry about it." Comforted James as Remus walked up the path.

"Yeah," agreed Sirius, "But you have got to think that was a little funny?"

James smiled. "The funniest." He replied sarcastically.

James, Sirius, and Peter began to walk toward the end of the tunnel.

"So," Peter interjected, "What happened exactly?"

"Well," James began, "Sirius and I were racing to the end of the tunnel, and we ran into Remus."

"I'm guessing," Sirius interrupted, "That he was running to meet us and we just didn't see each other."

"Come on you guys." Remus said as his head appeared at the top of the tunnel. "You have got to see this!"

His head disappeared and the other boys followed. Remus helped them out. He had the most trouble with Peter, who couldn't get a good footing and kept slipping.

Finally everyone was out of the tunnel and looking around at their surroundings. They were in a beautiful clearing. They were apparently in the Forbidden Forest, but there were no dark and menacing trees here. There was a huge boulder near the edge of the clearing where they had exited the tunnel. Above them was the sky, but it wasn't dark and covered in stars anymore. The sky was a light pink.

"We should get going." James said. "We'll come back tonight though."

The other boys agreed and they all headed back towards the passage.

After James and Peter had gone into the tunnel, Remus stopped Sirius. "Wait a minute."

"Look, I'm sorry. Though I don't really know what I did?"

"No no!" Remus interrupted. "I'm sorry. Sorry for being a stupid git back there when we fell."

"That's alright ol' buddy! I understand."

"You do? Really?"

"Yeah, I know it's personal."

Remus looked down, "Yeah--well--what are you going to do."

"Yeah, I know its hormones." Sirius said smiling reassuringly. "Don't worry, everybody's getting them. Why just the other day I-"

Remus looked up surprised and shook his head, "No Sirius. It's the moon. It's almost full. I get crabby, remember?"

"Bloody hell!" Sirius exclaimed. "Already? We have to start planning! What are we going to do?"

Remus smiled, "We'll plan it all out at lunch. Okay?"

"Alright!" Sirius replied holding his hand out. Remus grasped it and they shook on it.

Remus smiled, "Friends?"

"For eternity."

Sirius and Remus turned and followed their friends into the tunnel.

"What took you so long?" James inquired suspiciously.

"We were just looking at something." Sirius answered faking innocence.

"What was it?"

"A flower," Remus answered far too quickly.

Sirius gave Remus a look that clearly said, '_A flower?!_' To Remus' immense relief, Sirius was quick to cover up. "It was a bird sitting on the flower."

Okay, so maybe not such a great answer, but at least Peter believed it. "Wow, strong flower!"

James looked sceptical and rolled his eyes. "Come on you guys, let's go."

The Marauders got back to the Gryffindor Tower and went straight to bed. Sirius looked at his watch and noticed it was nearly five thirty in the morning. He immediately wished it was Saturday instead of Friday. He would much rather sleep in then wake up in another two hours.

"Why does class have to start so early?" He mumbled to himself as he changed into pyjamas and crawled into bed. He mumbled good night to his friends and laid his head on his pillow. As soon as his head hit the feather down cushion, he fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: I want to thank my friend, Psycho, who really helped me write this. She is like a second author!

I will try to make my chapters longer, but I don't know if I can promise anything. Well, please Review and tell me if you liked it, disliked it, or stuff I could change.


	2. Excitement for Sirius

**The Marauders**

Summary: What was it like during the Marauder days? What pranks they pulled, what Quidditch was like, etc. Fun with Misers Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail!

Rated: PG-13 for some language

Characters: The Famous Marauders! Misers MoonyRemus Lupin, PadfootSirius Black, ProngsJames Potter, & WormtailPeter Pettigrew!! Also starring: Lily Evans, Quin Astra, Amber Ramla, & Severus Snape.

Authors Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's my first fanfic, so it's not all that great. It is a cheap attempt at being funny.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. It is all owned by J.K. Rowling. Anything you recognise is J.K.R.'s. Anything you don't recognise is mine.

Year: Fifth

**Chapter Two**

:: Excitement for Sirius ::

Sirius felt a cool, calming sensation on his face. He remembered this feeling from when James and he would play Quidditch in James' backyard. Wind was blowing on his skin and through his hair and clothes. He could hear his cloak billowing and flapping behind him. Then he became aware of other noises. There were people yelling and screaming, not in fright but in excitement. The voices seemed to be below him. Then he realized that he couldn't feel the ground under his feet. His feet weren't touching anything! He decided now would be a good time to open his eyes.

The sight that greeted him nearly gave him a heart attack. He wasn't expecting to actually be in the air playing Quidditch! He looked around and saw red and green blurs above and below him.

_This is interesting, _Sirius thought. _I must be playing Quidditch at Hogwarts._

Then the voice inside his head started talking. _'Well duh you daft sod! Where did you think you would be, Hong Kong?'_

Sirius mentally rolled his eyes. Why couldn't the voice in his head just bugger off?

Just then James flew down in front of him. "Earth to Sirius! Come on! We need to beat these greasy haired trolls!"

Sirius nodded and watched James fly off after the Quaffle. He looked around to try and figure out what he was actually supposed to do. He saw James chasing after the Quaffle and the other chasers passing the red ball back and forth. The Slytherins were in possession.

Sirius looked around helplessly trying to figure out what he could do to help defeat the Slytherins. He looked all around him and couldn't see anything that would give him a clue as to what to do. He was about to raise his arm to catch James' attention when he realized he had a small club in his hand.

He sat on his broom studying the small bat when he heard someone yell, "Sirius! WAKE UP!"

Sirius' head snapped up in time to see a Bludger heading straight for him.

It hit him hard in the face. He lost control of his broom and started to plummet towards the………………………… lake?

He felt ice cold water splash over his body. His eyes snapped open and he sat up spluttering and shaking. Sirius turned around and saw James holding a now empty water pitcher.

Sirius climbed out of his bed and glared at James. "What the bloody hell was that for?!"

James shrugged and smiled, "You wouldn't wake up."

Sirius stared at him and pointed to the water pitcher. "Well did you have to poor water on me? Now my pillow and bed are soggy!"

James shrugged again. "The house elves will take care of it."

"Yeah yeah. Hey, will you pull out some clothes for me?" Sirius mumbled as he peeled his wet shirt off.

James nodded and went to his friends' trunk. Sirius took the clothes and padded to the bathroom.

"You'd better hurry up." James called.

"And why is that?" Was the answer.

James sighed and looked at his watch. "Because," he yelled back, "We're already twenty minutes late to potions."

Sirius immediately stuck his head out of the bathroom. He looked around the room. He suddenly realized that Remus and Peter weren't there. "Where are Pete and Remus?"

"In class. Now hurry up! Gunter's gonna kill us!"

Sirius disappeared into the bathroom again. He finished getting dressed. As soon as he was done brushing his teeth and combing his hair he stepped out of the bathroom.

James grabbed his and Sirius' school things. "Come on. Let's go."

Sirius and James exited Gryffindor Tower and headed down to the dungeons.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

James blushed slightly and diverted his eyes from his friends inquiring ones. He sighed and mumbled something quietly.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Sorry? What did you say?"

James sighed and ran his hand through his already messy hair. "I fell asleep in the shower."

"Again?"

James sighed a second time. "Yeah. I can't help it."

Sirius shook his head. "Good thing we're not late for McGonagall's class."

James smiled. "Yeah, I don't think she'll believe me a second time."

"I still can't accept the fact that she believed you the first time." Sirius laughed.

James laughed too. They were a few corridors away from their potions class. James sighed and looked at his watch.

"We're going to get detention for sure." Mutter Sirius.

"I know. I hope it's not on Saturday, I have to go to the Beater try outs." James groaned.

Sirius looked up. His dream! He was a Beater in his dream! Maybe he should try out! _What's to lose?!_

"Uh, James?"

"Yeah."

"I was thinking. Maybe I could try out for Beater. I mean you, Remus, and Pete are already part of the team."

"That's a great idea!" James shouted.

Sirius smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah! You'd be great! You'll make it for sure!"

Sirius stopped walking and looked at James seriously. "Now, I don't want to get in just because you're captain. I want to get in on my own."

James smiled and slapped Sirius on the back. "I know, I know. I won't cheat you in."

Sirius smiled and put his arm over James' shoulders as they began to walk again. "Now, if you absolutely **HAVE** to cheat me in, I'm okay with that."

James laughed. "Yes yes. Don't worry. I know you'll get in with your own talent."

Sirius smiled. He was so happy! He was going to be on the Quidditch team! His smile faded as they reached the potions dungeon. He opened the door for James. "After you Mr. Prongs." Sirius smiled as he saw James roll his eyes.

Their Potions class was as gruesome as ever. Sirius and James had both gotten detention with Filtch for Sunday night. Both boys groaned inwardly, but both were relieved that it wasn't on the day of the try outs.

The Potions teacher, Yamin Gunter, also took several points from Gryffindor, but awarded several points to the Slytherins. That was one of the many reasons why the Gryffindors, along with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, didn't like Professor Gunter. He was rude, arrogant, stubborn, and he favoured the Slytherins.

All four Marauders silently cheered when class was dismissed. They began to make their way out of the dungeons.

"That has got to have been the worst Potions class this year." James whined.

"The nerve of him!" replied Sirius. "Taking away FIFTEEN points, **FIFTEEN**, just because Pete's potion was more indigo than violet! What is that, a shade?! 'Oh No! My potions' a shade lighter! It's the end of the world!' Bloody tit." The three other Marauders nodded in agreement.

Peter rubbed his eyes. "What's our next class?"

"History of Magic, I think." Remus answered, stifling a yawn.

Sirius sighed, "Aw cripes."

_This has got to be the most boring class ever!_ Sirius thought. _How can Binns just ramble on and on about Goblin Wars?! Bleck!_

Sirius looked around the room. Almost everyone was either dozing, or had a 'paying-attention-but-actually-sleeping' expression plastered to their faces. Only a few were actually taking notes.

The dark haired Gryffindor studied his friends. Peter was sleeping with his head on the table and was drooling slightly. James had parchment out and a quill poised in his hand ready to notes, but his eyes were closed and he was snoring softly as he hunched over the desk. Remus, the only one of the four to actually take notes during this class, was threatening to fall asleep any moment.

Sirius sighed and laid his head in his arms. _How boring._ He was starting to lost consciousness when he felt something light on his head. He reached up and took the object off his head. He stared quizzically at the folded parchment before opening it.

_Mr. Padfoot-_

_Mr. Moony would like to register his astonishment that a class could ever be this boring._

_-Mr. Moony_

Sirius smiled slightly. _You took the words right out of my mouth. Well, thoughts right out of my head, but whatever._ Sirius grabbed his quill and wrote beneath the neat writing.

_Mr. Moony-_

_Mr. Padfoot would like to agree with Mr. Moony, and also adds that Binns could put a whole army to sleep with his ramblings._

_-Mr. Padfoot_

Sirius passed the note back to Remus and heard the other boy snort as he tried to hold in his laughter. Unfortunately, Binns heard.

"Is there a problem Mister… um…" Binns looked down at his role book.

"No, sir. Nothing is wrong." Remus interjected quickly.

"Well, if you're sure Mister… uh… is it Lucus?"

"It's Lupin, sir, and yes I'm fine."

Luckily for the two Gryffindors, Binns just shook his head and went back into his 'lecturing zone'.

Remus grabbed the parchment and hastily wrote back.

_That was close! But Mr. Padfoot makes a good point._

_-Moony_

Sirius smiled and wrote.

_It's true you know! Maybe he can be our 'Secret Weapon.' HaHa! _

_Anyway, any ideas for the full moon?_

_-Padfoot_

Remus read the note and shook his head almost to himself.

_No, not at all. We'll think of something though. Now the full moon is on Sunday and today is Friday, so we have to hurry._

_-Moony_

Sirius frowned thoughtfully.

_Hmm…that does prove difficult. First of all, Prongs and I have detention that night. Second, my birthday is the next day, and third, we only have a couple of days to think of something._

_Cripes._

_-Padfoot_

Remus ran a hand though his hair as he read the note.

_Oh damn! Now what are we going to do?! I can't go through the full moon alone! And Pete can't control me! _

_Crap, Crap, Crap! I can't do it Padfoot! I can't! I really can't!_

_-Moony_

Sirius read the note and frowned. _Remus rarely ever let's his insecurity show. James and I are going to have to find a way out of detention! _He looked over at Remus and smiled reassuringly. Remus gave a small smile back. Sirius looked at the parchment and scribbled.

_Don't worry about it Moony. It'll be okay! I'll figure something out. I promise!_

_-Padfoot_

Remus genuinely smiled as he read the note. _There's that smile!_ Sirius thought. _I WILL find someway out of detention. I swear._

A/N:

For now, I'm not writing any more chapter because I am concentrating all my energy into my other fanfic The Chronicles of a Werewolf. I posted this chapter so it can help my readers of COW to answer my questions about that story.

**WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK?**

----- (points down) ---- that was written a while ago, when I posted this story the very first time (2 years ago??), but it goes along with the questions… haha (Show of hands, how many people did I just confuse?!)

P.S. HAHA! Okay, now… you may think I'm weird, but yeah, everyone knows that now. ANYWAY! I was reading this, and my mind got a sudden idea! Now, some people won't like this, and I understand, but what about a SMALL SIDE of Sirius/Remus? Eh? I won't go into detail of their relationship at all I promise!! 'cause I know a lot of people don't like that kind of thing… I was re-reading my story, and I thought of that. And yeah. LOL

So, review and tell me, 'Yes for Sirius/Remus.' or 'No, just let them be friends. '


End file.
